1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an optical system, and more specifically to an optical system in which component layout is improved so that a device can be minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system is generally used for an image display apparatus such as a beam projector or a projection television, and is used to project an image which is formed on a display module without emitting light by itself, such as a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) or a digital micromirror device (DMD).
An optical system is divided into a luminous system which includes one or more light sources and an image unit, and a projection system which projects an image and light emitted from the luminous system.
The luminous system may be configured to have a single light source or three-color light sources emitting Red, Green, Blue (RGB) colors, or more light sources depending on the type of the image unit.
In the case of an image unit which needs three-color light sources such as a TFT-LCD, if the three-color light sources are disposed in parallel to each other in a rear portion of the image unit, the length of the device is increased. Accordingly, it is difficult to miniaturize a device such as a pocket projector which requires three-color light sources.